


Morphine

by in_the_dark_times



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, crappy title i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is gonna need a lot of looking after and John is just the one to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morphine

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what other kinds of things you'd like to see. Hope you like my little fic. If you guys like this, I'll add to it. Enjoy :)

John had never seen Sherlock as inactive as he was now. He was just laying there. Barely moving except to readjust the levels of morphine streaming into his arm to his liking.   
John couldn't help but begin to notice little patterns like when his forehead scrunched up and the color drained from his face, the morphine dosage would go up a bit. When his brow was only furrowed a little and he was a nearly healthy shade of pink, the dosage would be lowered.   
It was the little things that made John worry though. Not the looks of pain on his friend's face nor the spacey gleam in his eyes after perhaps a bigger than necessary dose of painkillers. What worried John was Sherlock's disinterested sighs when John would push food at him and the noises he made when he was asleep.  
Mycroft tried telling him that it was just normal Sherlock behavior. It was true that Sherlock didn't eat much even when he was feeling well but he would put up a fight. He didn't even bother to anymore. Worse than the food though were the noises he made when he thought no one was listening. John heard all of the whimpers and sniffles that Sherlock couldn't keep in in his sleep. He saw all of the uneasy rolling and flinching even when the fluorescent hospital lights didn't shine. Sherlock Holmes was going to have a very hard time recovering from this and the problems had already begun.  
John had no idea how Sherlock would be when he returned to Baker Street but he had to prepare himself nonetheless. Sherlock's discharge date was approaching.


End file.
